The present invention relates to a process for the preparation of methyl methoxyacetate. More particularly, the present invention relates to the oxycarbonylation of methanol to methyl methoxyacetate by a process which comprises reacting methanol with carbon monoxide in the presence of a hydrogen fluoride catalyst and an oxidizing agent containing a metal salt.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,948,977 discloses a process for the preparation of alkoxyacetic acid and alkyl alkoxyacetate by contacting carbon monoxide with formaldehyde, an alcohol and a hydrogen fluoride catalyst.
Methyl methoxyacetate and the corresponding methoxyacetic acid are useful as solvents and as intermediates for the production of ethylene glycol ethers.